The Unlikely Allies
by Dragoniaan
Summary: When villains become friends, interesting alliances form. Spoilers: Seasons 1 to 7 in particular Full Circle, Window of Opportunity, and Grace. Consider yourself alerted.
1. Intro

**The Unlikely Allies**

**By Dragon**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any characters there from.  
Never did, probably never will. However, I _DO_ own the characters Drgon, Drenelln, Jodan Dumond, Scar Jo, Crystic, and most of the Nebulon Galaxy. I also credit my little brother on the creation of the Betaorons, and the rest of the Nebulon Galaxy.

Jack walked down the hallway, on his way to another briefing, then off to another planet, just to be captured, shot at, stung by alien bugs, or lost and, if their current luck held out, Daniel might just get killed, again. But for some reason they kept on boldly going where no man had gone before. Jack let his thoughts hang at that as he entered the briefing room. "General, Major, Daniel, Teal'c." Jack greeted as he entered the room. "And now that we're all here, where are we going?" Jack said, taking his usual seat.

"Well, sir," Carter began, looking down at the papers she held. "We're going to PBR-526, a planet that you, sir, put in during your time with the Ancient's memories."

"Yeah, so, why are we going?"

"I was just getting to that." She looked back to the papers. "The MALP sent back pictures from ruins on the planet. Daniel has translated part of the text."

"Yeah, uh," Daniel started, "Loosely translated, it says 'Here lies a weapon that will send our enemies at each other.'"

"And if Daniel is right," Carter resumed, "This could be the key to defeating the Goa'uld."

"So, we go there, get this weapon, and kick the Goa'uld's snaky asses, it can't be that easy."

"Sir?"

"Colonel?"

"Jack?"

Teal'c only raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't look at me like I've just now gotten pessimistic. Remember the armlets that gave us super speed and strength, and how close we came to getting it that time. And there was that time we got stuck in the time loop for over three months, and the less said of Urgo, the…."

"Colonel!" Hammond shouted before Jack could continue. "Now I know you've had some rough assignments, but if there's any chance of this weapon defeating the Goa'uld, then we must take it. Your team will depart at 1200 hours. Dismissed."

-------------------------------------

_Gate Room 1200 hours_

"Chevron seven locked." The Gate "flushed" to life, SG-1 stood at the end of the ramp.

"SG-1, you have a go." Hammond's voice said from the control room. SG-1 stepped through the gate.

-------------------------------------


	2. PBR Whatever

_PBR-526_

SG-1 reached the other gate. Jack stepped out ahead of the others. "So, these are the ruins," Jack said, looking around. "They don't look very – ruined."

"Well, the weather here could theoretically preserve a sand castle." Daniel said, looking at the surrounding city, perfectly preserved for thousands of years.

"That, and everything here is built like anything the Dron would build." A melodic voice came from behind them. "Took ya' long enough to get here."

They turned to see where the voice had come from. "Who are you?" Daniel asked the tip of a white feather, sticking over the window ledge.

"Who am I?" The voice answered, shifting to stand. "Who am I?" The voice repeated, laughing, its owner now in sight, a rather tall dragon. "What are they…" The laughing stopped, replaced by the cold dark glare that set on them. "The better question is, who are _you_?" The dragon moved easily through the window, not shifting his gaze.

"I am Daniel Jackson, and this is Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Teal'c. We're explorers from Earth."

Something in the dragon's face changed, the glare was replaced with a much more friendly expression. "Earth, huh? I've been there, ever been to a place called Loch Ness?" He was seven foot two, smoky red scaled, wearing a fluffy white robe over a shirt and denim pants, and a red hat with a white feather stuck in the black hat band. "Never mind, but, since you came through the 'Star Gate', then, you're stuck here." He motioned to the DHD, and the bits of debris that lay around it.

"You still haven't told us who you are," Jack said.

"I haven't? Oh, so I've not. I am Drgon, NeBaSe Impaladron of Dragonia." Drgon bowed, holding his robe open, spreading his wings. "And I would be honored if you joined me and the others for, what you call, lunch. I will explain everything then." He headed over toward the main city, shouting various orders in an unknown language. Various beings moved out of the city, and started setting up a long rectangular table, and miscellaneous cooking supplies.



Jack and Sam strolled over to the busted DHD. "Well, something sure blew the hell out of this one," Jack said, as he looked at the hole in the DHD where the dialing keys should be. "Please tell me you can fix it."

"Hate to tell you this, sir, but I don't think the Ancients could fix this one." Sam said, looking in at the shattered remains of the crystals.

"Ever the optimist," Jack said sarcastically, picking up the keys.

"Sorry, sir, but that's the truth," she said, continuing to poke around inside the corpse DHD. "Hmm, interesting."

"Find something?"

"Yeah, it looks kinda like a mounting for something." She held up the bent scrap of metal. One end was entirely melted away, the remaining end showing a gold inscription in some alien language.

"Where's Danny when ya' need him?"

"Man, mean you, hair color of brown, spectacles and, Lord Drgon, with over," a voice said from behind Jack, making him jump visibly.

"Thanks, um, what's your name?"

"Meine name Drenelln is, youine Jack name?" the dragon said; this one wore a midnight blue robe open over a black shirt and pants. He could probably stand at eight feet tall, if he didn't hunch, and yet there was an air of authority around him.

"Yes, my name is Jack, and her name is Sam." Jack said, motioning from himself to Sam.

"Drgon warned me that youine language was weird." Drenelln stated, looking curiously at them. "Am I getting youine sentence structuring correct?"

"Gettin' there."

"Drelln?"

"Drenelln, please."

"Right, Drenelln, can you tell us what this is?" Sam held up the scrap of metal.

"Not sure, ask Drgon. Which reminds me, he sent me to get you, for what he said that you call lunsh?"

"Lunch." Jack corrected, as they started to follow Drenelln towards the swarm of aliens.




	3. A Lengthly Explenation

_At The table:_

"Before you sit at our table," Drgon said, pointing to SG-1. "You must agree to help clean after this meal."

"Why?" Jack asked, trying to see past Drgon, to see the food on the table.

"Jack, watch it, don't p. o. the host." Daniel muttered.

"It's a welcome query. You see, if you don't cook, then you must clean. In fact, even I clean after meals, because, I cannot cook, while Mar, my wife, does not clean, because she cooks. It's just the way we are. So, will you clean?"

"I'll clean." Daniel said.

"Me too." Chimed Sam.

"If it tastes as good as it smells, then it'll be worth the work." Jack agreed.

"I will also assist in cleaning after the meal." Teal'c stated.

"Since we are all in agreement, please, be seated."

"So, what are we having?" Jack asked, once he was seated.

"I have no idea, but I believe your people have a saying, 'beggars can't be choosers,' if I remember correctly." Drgon stated, leaning onto the table. "Now I promised a full explanation, and I suppose the best place to begin is at the beginning.

"A few months ago, a group of escaped criminals stole a piece of advanced technology, an experimental "warp" drive, if you will, and basically jumped from our galaxy, to yours. The leader of the group is a Dragonvan that calls himself 'Scar Jo,' though his real name is Jodan Dumond. He was wrongfully imprisoned for quadruple homicide for ten years, and then disappeared for a decade. He then reappeared in the last place anyone would have expected, his father's home. He had called the police, to report his father's murder, and let them know exactly what had happened."

"I don…" Daniel started.

"Please don't interrupt, now, where was I, ah, Jodan had just murdered his father. Now at the time, I was out for a bit, so most of this is second hand, but it was Drenelln who sentenced Jodan, both times. He also brought the Nebulon Galaxy together into the Nebulon Empire. By the time I returned, the empire that I had had control over was gone, and in its place was a new empire, a huge yet merciful galaxy. But one thing still remained the same; prisoners were still sent to the ice hell, DragonV. That is where he met Crystic Molisoom, an excellent thief, and Jo's most trusted friend. Together, with their group of prisoners, they broke-out, again, located, and took control of the legendary ship, The Obyzz, fitted it with better engines, and a stolen "jump" drive, and leapt out of the system, and that's why were here." Drgon waited for questions.

"Um, how did you know he was here?" Daniel asked.

"We hid a spy amongst his ranks, with a small beacon on him."

"This isn't where you leapt in, right?" Sam asked.

"No," Drgon shook his head, "We leapt in on the other side of this galaxy, unfortunately, Jo figured out the Stargate before we landed, and his ship hyper –jumped before we could attach a transmitter. Though the spy has left us addresses to each gate."

"Then, why have you not yet incarcerated this person?" Teal'c inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"He got a week's head start, while we searched for some clue as to where he went. However..." He cut off, as a female dragon set a bowl on the table, leaned over, muttered something to him, then turned and went. "That was my wife, Mar. She is only female in body, not mind. She is also the sister in the Brotherhood of the Race."

"That sounds a lot like Carter, she's just one of the guys; even though she's a girl, hell, most the time we forget she's a girl." Jack stated, motioning towards Sam.

A bunch of beings carried more food over, covering the table, took their share, and sat. "Let's see. Dragonan," Drgon pointed to himself, Drenelln, Mar, and several other dragons. "Dron," He pointed to a lizard-ish race, wearing nothing more than thick cloaks. "Nuham," he pointed at a humanoid race. "Betaorons," he pointed at a fish like people. "And Elfian." He finally pointed to a taller humanoid race with very pointy ears, even pointier than Spock's from Star Trek. "That's pretty much our group. Would you care for something to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have what you're having." Jack said.

"Me too," Daniel added. Sam and Teal'c nodded their agreement.

While Drgon turned to a nearby Dron, Drenelln decided to voice his own question. "Ohnihal?"

"Call me Jack."

"Jack, just to settle meine curiosity; have you lost many of those dear to you? Some really close?"

"Yeah, so?" Jack leaned forward onto the table.

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who did you lose? You carry a grief, and an unforgiven look, on your soul. You blame yourself."

"How did you..."

"Would you please answer meine question." Drenelln interrupted, almost impatient.

"If you must know, I lost my son, Charlie." He picked up the glass the reptilian thingy set down, and took a drink. "He found my gun one day, and accidentally shot himself." He drained his glass, and one of the fishy peopley thingies refilled it.

"And you have never forgiven yourself." Drgon added, sorrowfully.

"And Sam, you have also lost someone close to you. But you blame someone else for the loss; you too, Teal'c. But Daniel," His eyes gazed at Daniel for a moment, looking, not at him, rather, into him, into his soul. "You have lost more, more than any of the others, more than anyone should loose. You bare a very old scar on your soul, possibly the loss of both parents? Then a more recent one, one major loss, but the most recent one you bare is shared between all of you, an unbelievable loss. A loss that has pulled all of you closer, yet, Jack," Drenelln turned back to him, "It put the one thing you want the most even further out of youine grasp."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is as much as I have at the moment. All feedback is enjoyed.


	4. Questions

"My turn," Jack looked at Drenelln. "How did you do that?"

"Drenelln is a soul reader." Drgon explained, and then changed the subject. "Here, try some of this."

"Soul reader?" Daniel repeated.

"Only a class two." Drenelln stated nonchalantly. "I only find the scars that guilt, pain and sorrow leave. Most of this will not matter, however, unless we can get off this planet."

"The check-in." Sam said.

"Carter..."

"No, listen, we use the check-in, let General Hammond know the problem, and have him send us a naquada reactor. Then we dial the gate manually."

"Well that's all well and fine, however we will still be stuck here for another..." Jack pulled back his sleeve so he could see his watch. "Twenty two hours."

"Good." Drgon said, standing to gather his and his wife's dishes. "That will give us time to set up a beacon for the fleet."

Drenelln now stood, and began to shout orders. "Cookers, out clear, Cleaners, work to. Earthans, this means you work."

-----------------

A/n: Sorry it's been so long, meant to post this a while ago, but just now got around to it. This may be short, but at least its somthin'


End file.
